gleefandomcom-20200222-history
All of Me
All of Me by John Legend is featured in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, the twentieth and final episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine. Blaine performs this song at the piano in The June Dolloway Dance Lab, originally to prepare for his big showcase with June Dolloway, however when Kurt walks in halfway through the rehearsal, the song becomes more dedicated to Kurt. Lyrics Blaine: What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out You got my head spinning, no kidding I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me But I'll be alright My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too The world is beating you down I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing It's ringing in my head for you My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you Give me all of you, oh Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all though it's hard Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh Trivia * This was one of the audition songs for Noah Guthrie who plays Roderick. * This is Blaine's last solo on the series. Gallery All of me.gif Tumblr n5jkpcSlld1sc2aqjo4 250.gif Tumblr n5jkpcSlld1sc2aqjo3 250.gif Tumblr n5jkpcSlld1sc2aqjo2 250.gif Tumblr n5jkpcSlld1sc2aqjo1 250.gif Turbp shot5.jpg aom1.jpg aom2.jpg aom3.jpg aom4.jpg aom5.jpg aom6.jpg aom7.jpg aom8.jpg tumblr_n6bey5kKSd1rucxwyo1_250.gif tumblr_n6bey5kKSd1rucxwyo2_250.gif tumblr_n6bey5kKSd1rucxwyo3_250.gif tumblr_n6bey5kKSd1rucxwyo4_250.gif tumblr_n6bey5kKSd1rucxwyo5_250.gif tumblr_n6bey5kKSd1rucxwyo6_250.gif tumblr_n6bey5kKSd1rucxwyo7_250.gif tumblr_n6bey5kKSd1rucxwyo8_250.gif Tumblr ng34tb4UUN1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ng34tb4UUN1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ng34tb4UUN1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ng34tb4UUN1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ng34tb4UUN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr ng34tb4UUN1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ng34tb4UUN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr ng34tb4UUN1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif all of me.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP) Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner